


The Last Rose of Summer

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thus kindly I scatter,<br/>Thy leaves o'er the bed,<br/>Where thy mates of the garden<br/>Lie scentless and dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Rose of Summer

Summer Rose missed her partner. She never trought, Back at Beacon, That someday she would say she missed Raven, The girl was loud and a troublemaker just like her brother, But somehow, Under all that Badass side she had, She a sweet girl and devoted sister. She could see why Taiyang was so in love with her. Summer knows Raven was in love with him as well, She could see the way her eyes would bright everytime they saw each other.  Even that Qrow would have this disgusted look in his face everytime he saw Taiyang and Raven kiss, Summer knew that somehow he was happy for his sister.

They left Beacon and Taiyang and Raven had the little Yang, Summer remember that day, She remember the look on Raven’s eyes when she looked at the little girl on her arms, So that’s the sensation of being a mother? Summer thought. Taiyang was crying as much as Yang that day, Qrow take Yang on his arms for a few minutes and that was enough to see the love on his eyes. She could remember the voices of Tai and Qrow discussing about who would hold the little girl.

Then there was Raven, She was quiet, She remember. Too much quiet, sometimes she would blame herself for not talking to her partner back then, for never caughting the signs that something was wrong. She remembers that Raven hold Yang on her arms like it was the last time.  She had that look on her face, like she wanted to keep on her mind all the features of Yang’s face.

She wishes she had notice back then. She wished she have acted like the leader she was supossed to be.  Maybe she would know why Raven left. Maybe even maded her stay.  But for some reason she just thought the girl was just too amazed with the fact she was a mother now, she had a family to take care.

Qrow took her home the same night, talking about how he would buy toys for Yang, Summer would laugh and almost said that Yang had just born, She couldn’t just play with whatever toy he wanted to give to her, But his face make her stop, He was so happy, So _genuinly_ happy, and That’s was enough for her. That was enough because the next day was a mess; she could remember all the pain of that day, the screams and the cries of a baby.

Raven had left in the middle of the night. No notes or something that would say where she was. No clothes in the closet and all her stuff were gone. Qrow was running around the house calling for every person who knew Raven, even Ozpin, Talking about how she just dissapear. Taiyang was locked in his room, she could hear him crying, But right know she had to take care of the little Yang, The crying baby that seemed to know that the woman holding her right know wasn’t her mom, Which makes her cry harder, She wished that Raven would appear at the door with that annoying smirk at her face and say it was just a joke.

She never did.

Taiyang was always in his room; sometimes she would make Qrow take the door down to make sure he was still there, still with them. His body was. But his mind was somewhere else. It was with her. With Raven. He stayed locked on his room all day, the picture of Raven on his hands, the image wet from his tears. She tells Qrow they should try to find Raven somehow.

He would take his flask from his pocket and say he didn’t have a sister anymore.

When Taiyang left his room, some months after, He didn’t seem a little better, But Summer knew he was too tired to lock himself from the world and decided to move on. Doesn’t matter how much that would hurt. She helped him as much as she could, she takes care of Yang like she was her own daughter, but sometimes, it was so hard too look at the little girl and not seeing the ghost of her partner.

Taiyang became a teacher in Signal.

He said he was in love with her in the same day.

She said she was in love with him, because she was, but there was this voice on the back of her head that sometimes would scream how she was just a repleacement and maybe this voice was right. But it doesn’t matter. They are a family now.

Yang started calling her mom, Taiyang never tried to correct her, because they were a family now.  TaiYang said he was in love with her, But why he still had Raven’s photos on his stuff? Why the pictures still had recent tears stains? She never knew.

She pretends she didn’t know why. Because then it won’t hurt. She pretends that Taiyang was happy the way they lived, That his minds wasn’t filled with thoughts about _her_ , That he didn’t look at Yang and wonder what would be if Raven had stayed.

He would really affected if something happended to Summer or he was so deep on his sadness over Raven’s departure that he wouldn’t never noticed? Summer hide all Raven’s photos so Yang couldn’t never made questions about this teammate that looks so much like her and that was never around. She didn’t have to know about Raven.

They could pretend Yang was her’s and Taiyang’s daughter.

They were good on pretending.

The little Ruby borns a year later and she had Summer’s eyes; Taiyang seemed better than before and always had time to play with the girls.

She said Taiyang that she won’t be a huntress anymore, But first she wanted to go on a last mission. He agreed with her and stayed by the doorframe waving at her with Ruby on his arms and Yang at his side while wishing her good luck.

She waved back and smiled while promissing she would be back soon.

She never did.

 

 

 

_Ain’t that a bitch?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the beginning of volume 3 and I have been avoiding to post this because I lack in writting and english skills so I don't even want to think about the amount of mistakes that I made in this... Anyway, if you have read this until the end, then thank you and I really hope you liked it.


End file.
